One Hell of a Crazy Week for Hayate
by kkcaleb13
Summary: In a stange turn of events, Hayate finds himself lent out to the greatest young master of the Victorian Era, Ciel! Ciel decided that Hayate and Hinagiku, being from the present, would be the two best people to show him around, as his servants! Will Hinagiku make her move on Hayate? Will Ciel find a new foe in the present? IS THERE A BUTLER WHO CAN DEFEAT SEBASTIAN!


**DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT THE OWNER OF HAYATE THE COMBAT BUTLER OR KUROSHITJURI, SO I HAVE NO POWER OVER EITHER OF THEIR OFFICIAL WORKS. HOWEVER! LONG LIVE THE FANFICS! MAY THEY BE FUNNY AND SATISFYING!**

* * *

Ciel sighed, "Sebastian… remind me what vehicle we are riding in"

Sebastian smiled, "It's called an airplane. We're in it because we were transported into the future for a short time, the duration of which was undetermined by the angels. We are simply here to observe and find a soldier worth evaluating and studying for training purposes"

"I know why… but this infernal contraption is too proned to shaking for my liking", his point was reestablished as a crepe was flung off his fork.

Sebastian picked up a napkin, "Here, I'll get that for you-"

Ciel held his hand up, "It's fine, I just hope that nothing else goes horribly awry on this trip"

* * *

Hayate's eye twitched, "W-What did you just say?"

Nagi pointed at him and shouted again, "It's a cross-dressing competition and you need to win it!"

"What for…?"

Maria smiled as she explained, "The winner receives an interview with a famous manga author, so, as her butler, you need to assist her"

Hayate began to sweat, "So I'm just imagining that glow in both of your eyes?"

Maria held up an outfit, "Yes, now, we must prepare you for the show!"

* * *

Ciel anger was peaking as he looked at Sabastian, "Why are we in Japan?! Put those kittens down and answer me now, you cat-obsessed moron!"

Sabastian put the kittens down, "Because according to recent information, there is a person here in this time who is unnaturally strong, they say this person's potential may even rival mine"

"A human that could rival you? I was unaware I would have decendants in Japan…"

"Young master, would you like for me to locate this person and find us suitable transportation?"

"Quickly. And please, make sure it's something that isn't absurdly horrid to ride in"

Sabastian spotted a black limousine, "What a strange carriage…"

* * *

Hinagiku looked at Chiharu, having finished the last of her work, "What now? I didn't have anything else planned for today…"

Chiharu contemplated the possibilities, "Why not the festival today in town?"

"Festival…?", Hinagiku imagined going with Hayate… or meeting him there by chance, "Why not?"

Chiharu smiled gently, she had been hoping someone would go with her, so that she could sneak off to the special manga and anime store around the corner and buy a ton of stuff while it was all on sale.

"Should we invite Nagi? She might want to go…", Hinagiku was trying to hide the fact she wanted to see Hayate, but she felt like she was doing a pathetic job of hiding it.

Chiharu tried to make her feel better, "I will, I'm sure she would love to come. She might even bring Hayate and Maria with her"

Hinagiku hid her blush and smile as Chiharu dialed the number on her cellphone.

* * *

Maria hung up the phone, then turned back towards Nagi, "It would appear Hinagiku and Chiharu will be at the festival as well"

Hayate tried not to cry as he looked at the fifth outfit they put him in; a short skirt and bunny ears, "Why would they go…? I can't even be humiliated with mercy…"

Nagi smiled, "Me and Chiharu could take a look at the manga store around the corner!"

Hayate felt his spine shiver as Maria softly spoke into his ear, "Try this one on, Hayate…"

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

Ciel's anger had been lessened as he sipped on his tea, "At least this one isn't quite as shaky"

Sabastian smiled, "It's good to see you in a better mood, young master. I have made the preparations to meet our target at a local festival, once there, we can convince them to cooperate with us"

"I wonder what the sweets of this time are like? Perhaps the cakes of this time have been refined, so that they taste sweeter"

"I will see to it that we get a few for sampling. Is there anything else you require?"

"Some reading material would be sufficient. Its getting dark, see to it we have them soon Sebastian"

"Of course, young master"

* * *

Hayate looked at himself in the mirror again, and wondered why he had agreed to this. Out of all the outfits… this was the one he was stuck with. Well, at least he could always count on his luck to be bad, instead of wondering if it would.

Ten seconds to showtime… no backing out now, all he could do was go out and win, right? He sighed as he heard the announcer outside, "And now, the final contestant, Hermione Ayasaki!"

Hayate blushed as he stepped out onto the stage in his cat ears and skimpy maid outfit. He felt so wrong in the outfit, even the tail he was wearing happened to look absolutely adorable on him. As the microphone was placed in front of his face, the announcer boomed out a question, "So! Hermione, you're a maid, tell us, what is it you enjoy most about being a maid?"

Hayate thought it over, since he was supposed to win, he had to make it look believable… he thought of it, "Seeing the smile on my master's face is worth more than every penny I've ever had combined. Even if I had all the money master did, I could never quit"

The announcer was taken aback, "Those eyes! That heartfelt tone! Somebody strike me down! This beautiful young lady has just put all others to shame! Even the judges agree!"

Hayate began to sweat as he realized that all the other contestants were girls. And his self-confidence was boosted even higher as he looked at the three judges; one old man, one well-dressed woman… and one strange man in a tuxedo and gloves. He wasn't sure if it was the crowd or the strange sparkle in the third judge's eyes that made him shiver.

He settled on which one it was when the third judge stood up, holding a microphone as he patted down his ebony hair, "My dear Ayasaki, if you would just let me say one thing, I consider you to be one hell of a maid"

Hayate shivered as the sash was placed over him, especially when the third judge stepped onto the stage. He looked at him questioningly, "Um… c-can I help you?"

Sebastian took his hand and kissed it, "Forgive me, but I need assistance only you can provide. You see, my master is a serious young man, he has lived his life without the touch of a caring mother. I truly care for his well-being, but as you can see, I am just a man… is there any chance I could hire you?"

Hayate shivered, this was going too far, "I'm sorry, I already have a master, and I cannot abandon her"

"Good madam, my name is Sebastian, and as the butler of my master, I cannot accept no as an answer. Money is no object"

"Loyalty and faith cannot be replaced by any amount of money"

"Miss Ayasaki, you are impressing me more and more by the second. I don't suppose anything I say will be able to drive you away from your mistress, will it?"

"No, Sebastian, it won't"

"… It seems I have the right person, only one at the pinnacle of mental, moral, and physical strength would be able to resist my proposition. Dear madam, I'm afraid that if you don't come with me, I will be forced to resort to more drastic measures"

Hayate held his head up, "Do your worst, I am not afraid of you, nor anyone else who would threaten me"

"What about your dearest mistress?"

Hayate's eyes grew wide, "You're making a mistake if you think you could harm a hair on her head as long as I'm alive"

"Her and that maid in the manga store around the corner, they have no idea they're being watched right now. Do you think you can reach them before me?"

Taking Sebastian's words to heart, Hayate flew past the crowd like a bullet, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

Nagi looked through her bag full of manga and anime, "Maria, I think that's all we'll get out of this store"

Chiharu smiled, "I'm just glad I could get it all"

Maria was staring down an aisle, "Hm… Nagi, does that boy seem lonely to you?"

Nagi peeked down the isle to find a boy with blue hair and an eyepatch staring at an open book, "I wonder if he's a pirate from the future…"

"I don't think so…"

The boy looked at them, "Listen to your maid, she's smart"

Nagi felt her temper rising, "Hey! I'm a genius!"

"Genius or not, that maid of yours cares about your well-being, you should listen to what she has to say"

Nagi knew that this boy was correct, but she didn't like being spoken down to, "I know that!"

"Most maids and butlers are very caring for the people they serve. You have one that cares about you more than just as a master, but as a person, be grateful, people like her are difficult to find"

"Well, I have another servant, just like her, who will always be there when I need them! Even if I was kidnapped, it would be less than a second before they brought me back home, safe and sound!"

"A second, you say? Is it possible that I could meet this other servant? I've been searching for a capable person such as the one you've described"

"Did it really upset you that much when I took my time untying you, young master?", everyone turned to see Sebastian at the opposite end of the aisle, who was smiling evily.

Ciel was promptly irritated, until he saw a girl in a maid's outfit kick Sebastian so hard he crashed into the wall. Her grace, her speed, if she weren't wearing cat-ears, Ciel might've had his heart whisked away in that single motion. He watched as the maid ran over to them, "Miss! Maria! Are you alright?! I thought you were in danger!"

Nagi was a bit surprised, "Hayate… why did you just kick that guy?"

"He threatened your life! Right to my face! If you had died… because I was too slow…"

Ciel's eye widened as he saw the genuine care in her eyes. It was too much, his heart was too close to hers, Ciel had officially developed a crush on this maid. At least, until Nagi sighed, "Stupid Hayate… I'm fine. Why did you rush over here in that ourfit? I thought you didn't like it?"

Maria waved her hand, "Don't be silly, he loves it, don't you, Hayate?"

Ciel's heart fell into his stomach as he heard the word 'he'. Ciel turned around to find Sebastian, who was now slightly red, along with a bleeding nose, "Don't worry, you master, I will recruit this Hayate at once!"

Hayate made a stand between Nagi and Sebastian, "How many times do I have to tell you?! I already have a master! I don't want a new one!"

Sebastian wiped his nose, "What would happen if I were to reveal your little secret from the pageant? I can only imagine how shameful it would be, for a young butler to be exposed as a fraud cross-dresser. He would have to carry the title 'tranny' for the rest of his life. He would never live it down"

Hayate flinched, he'd been forced to cross-dress before, but that was something he preferred kept quiet, "I did it for my mistress, so I have no regrets"

Sebastian looked even more excited, "Young master… I truly believe that Hayate is the person we've been searching for"

Ciel tried to swallow his pride, "It would appear that is true. Hayate Ayasaki! I, Ciel Phantomhive, have a request to make of you"

Hayate didn't lower his guard, "Phantomhive?"

"I have come to Japan to observe you, since you are a superior warrior, I wish to see how you fight"

"Huh…? Warrior…?"

Nagi stood in front of him, "Hayate accepts your challenge! As my butler, he's capable of anything! Even a demon couldn't defeat Hayate!"

Sebastian stepped forward, "I shall test this. Should he prove inadequate, Hayate shall join me as young master Ciel's maid"

Hayate began to sweat, but Nagi smiled, "You don't stand a chance! Hayate could beat you with one arm!"

"M-Mistress… I don't-"

Sebastian crossed his arms, forks between his fingers, "Then prepare yourself, Hayate, for if I land a strike on your mistress dearest within this hour, I will provide you with a new master swiftly"

Hayate picked up the nearest dictionary as he interccepted the first three forks, "Miss, come, I'll protect you!", he picked her up and began to run, his feet like the wind.

Sebatian smiled, "Worry not, young master, within the hour, he will be ours"

Ciel frowned, "Do not harm the girl, Sebastian"

"Understood"

* * *

Hinagiku turned around the corner, sad that she had lost even Chiharu in the crowd. She'd never find Nagi, let alone Hayate. She looked up at the stars, until she saw a shooting one, when she closed her eyes, "Can't I just be alone with Hayate? Is that so wrong…?"

When she opened her eyes, she saw a hailstorm of forks flying towards her. She wasn't fast enough to avoid them, nor could she stop them, all she could do was scream in terror as they flew at her, "Hayate!"

Her terror was calmed as she heard several clinks of metal against metal. She opened her eyes to see that Hayate had deflected them all, using a trashcan lid, "Hinagiku, run! He's after me, so please, hide and be safe!"

Hinagiku watched as he deflected several more forks, all thrown by a man in a black suit, "Is he after Nagi's fortune?!"

"No, he's after me! Please, Hinagiku! Go! Be safe, I'll be fine! Just go!"

Hinagiku drew her sword, "I won't leave you!"

The forks stopped flying, and Sebastian smiled, "Another target… can you protect them both?"

"Stay away from her!", Sebastian charged at them, using his forks as melee weapons instead, as Hayate deflected their strikes. Hina jumped in and started slashing at Sebastian, while most of her swings missed, she managed to knock one of the forks from his hand.

Sebastian looked at the fallen fork, "Hm… it appears that this girl is also very strong. Would she be interested in working as a maid?"

Hinagiku was confused, "What?!"

Hayate stood in front of her, "This man says that if I can't protect Nagi, I'll be forced to work under his master, as his butler"

Sebastian smiled, "It isn't a bad position. Young master Ciel is a fair one, though at times he can be impatient, he never asks for more than his servants can deliver. He only has the best of the best working for him. Those of great strength and pure motives… are the only ones fit to serve the young Phantomhive. The two of you seem strong enough"

"I refuse! You won't harm the Miss or Hinagiku, on this, I bet my life!"

Hinagiku flinched as she realized something, "Hayate… why are you dressed as a maid?"

Hayate began to sweat, "Now really isn't the time…"

Sebastian smiled, "Now that we have a new player, the rules change. Should I take a single hair from the head of Nagi, Hayate will join me. A hair from Hinagiku, then she will join, as a maid. The time will be cut in half, so I have exactly twenty minutes left. Let us continue"

Hayate and Sebastian both began to move at a faster pace, as Hayate matched Sebastian's moves, step for step, he was also trying to keep Sebastian away from Hinagiku and Nagi, acting as a buffer in the center of the street. With only five minutes left, Sebastian managed to throw two forks past Hayate, each one pointed at a single target. Using all of his strength, Hayate thrust the lid at the forks, knocking them away.

Still trying his best, Hayate tried to hold Sebastian back, but he was losing ground fast. At the two minute mark, Sebastian was within ten yards of them. It was all or nothing… he had to do something… so he lunged, his arms wide open, he grabbed Sebastian and prepared for his life to end.

"Oh, if only you would make a deal with me… it is a shame", Hayate opened his eyes, to find Sebastian was holding his head gently, "Your soul… it's pure, like a perfect steak, the texture and scent is strong, but not too strong…"

Hayate sighed, but didn't let go, "I-I'm not food! And you won't hurt them!"

"Of course not", he held up two strands of hair, "I simply retrieved these"

Hayate looked at them, one golden, one pink, the hair was undeniably theirs, "H-How?!"

"Nagi's hair snagged on your shoulder while you carried her. The matter of retrieving Hinagiku's hair was simply a matter of getting her blade close enough to touch it, as her hair was naturally on it. I may not have a deal with you, but I will settle for having you serve the young master"

Hayate felt his strength crumble, he had failed, "No… impossible…"

"Do not worry, a week's service would suffice. Afterward, you may return to your duties with Nagi"

Hinagiku touched Hayate on the shoulder, "Hayate, are you okay?"

He was nearly catatonic, "I failed… to protect Hinagiku… and Miss Nagi"

Nagi shook him, "Hayate! Snap out of it, we're both fine!"

Maria and Ciel finally caught up to them, and Maria ran to his side, "Hayate! Are you alright?!"

Ciel looked over the group of them, then turned to Sebastian, "I told you not to hurt them"

Sebastian bowed, "And so I didn't harm them. I recruited Hayate and Hinagiku without hurting either of them. I know how you like Hayate, young master"

Ciel turned red, "Shut up. Starting tomorrow, we will be utilizing the information and technology of this time to enhance our forces when we return home. Sebastian…?"

When Ciel looked again, he saw Sebastian setting Hayate up, "Come now, Hayate, you failed nobody until you began sulking over your loss. Look at these girls, they were all fine and well, not a worry in the world, that is, until you began to crumble before them. Now, what kind of butler fails to be strong, when those who need him most are watching?"

Hayate looked at Nagi, Hinagiku, and Maria, then realized that they were all tearing up over him. He rose to his feet and wiped the dust off of himself, "Maria, Hinagiku, Miss Nagi… I am sorry for having made you worry. I am fine. Thank you for encouraging me, Sebastian"

Sebastian smiled, "Thank me not, I am simply one hell of a butler", with that, Sebastian returned to Ciel's side.

Ciel scoffed, "Are you such a cat fanatic that you'll do anything for someone that wears cat-ears?"

"Do not be silly, if the young master's crush was crushed, I would never forgive myself. Especially not when his crush is someone so… innocent and cute"

"I do not have a crush on him!"

"As you say, young master. Shall I fetch them in the morning for you?"

"Yes, but for now, a suitable place to sleep would be enough"

"Very well, young master"

* * *

Hayate looked at the night sky, unable to sleep. His gaze was inturrupted as Hinagiku entered his room. He tilted his head, "Hinagiku? Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you, you seemed really shaken up today", Hinagiku tried not to look him in the eye, her real terror withstanding.

Hayate smiled gently, "Thank you, Hinagiku, I've recovered however, so I'll be fine"

"I've just… never seen you like that before, I couldn't sleep, so I came to check on you"

"To be honest… I felt devastated. I lost… when you and Nagi were depending on me, I failed to do what I needed to do. I know that as a human being, I have limits… but I've never faced a moment where any of you needed me… and I failed. I… wasn't there for you… when you needed me… what the hell is wrong with me?"

Hinagiku saw the anguish on his face, and her heart felt like lead, "Hayate, you did everything you could-"

Hayate slammed his fist against the wall, "That wasn't enough! If I can't protect you, what good is my life?!"

Hinagiku couldn't begin to understand the pain he was feeling, but she knew that she didn't want him to feel it, so she grabbed his hand, "Your life means a lot, you idiot! When you dove at him… I thought you were gone… I was so scared…", Hinagiku felt herself tremble as tears streamed down her face.

Hayate hugged her, "Hina… you're right. I was so blinded by the danger to you… I threw everything recklessly into the wind to make sure the danger would pass. It was stupid of me… I never should've made you feel that way. Please… forgive me"

Hinagiku held him tight, and all of her fears faded away. Hayate was still here, safe in her arms, she didn't ever want to let him go, "Then… let me stay here tonight. So I'll know you're still okay…"

Hayate smiled, "Of course"

* * *

Hayate had fallen asleep almost immediately, exhausted from another long and stressful day. But Hinagiku couldn't close her eyes, she was too nervous to. She was wide awake as she looked around Hayate's room, looking at everything. His desk was neat, his clothes had all been folded and put away neatly.

She began to sweat as she realized that there really wasn't anything else in the room to look at. His entire living space was nothing more than a place he visited to study, sleep, and get dressed in… he spent the rest of his time with or for other people. She looked at his sleeping face, and realized he was having a nightmare, as he muttered to himself, "Hina… don't go… please…"

Faster than she could stop herself, she laid down in his bed and hugged him, "I'm right here, Hayate", though her face was red as a beet, she felt better as Hayate's expression softened. He held her gently, much to her surprise.

His smile was small, but Hinagiku thought it was worth it, "Hina… thank you… I…"

Hinagiku convinced herself that she would get up and leave the second he loosened his hold on her. She should've realized sooner that she would happily fall asleep hin his arms.

* * *

Ciel awoke to the sound of sheets ruffling. On average, he would have pulled his pistol out and assumed it was Sebastian. Unfortunately, he was unable to reach it, as he found a blue haired boy, accompanied by a pink haired girl, were resting on top of his pillows. Ciel decided to leave his room before shouting, "Sebastian!"

Sebastian appeared in front of Ciel swiftly, "What is it, young master?"

"Why are those two in my bed?!"

"Well, the bed in this extravagant hotel is rather large, and since you insist I not accompany you, I made arrangements so that you wouldn't be lonely"

Ciel felt a muscle bulge in his forehead, "If you wouldn't enjoy it, I would punish you so badly…"

Sebastian smiled, "Fear not, young master, I made the arrangements with Ms. Sanzenin and Hinagiku's mother so that they may remain with us for the rest of the week"

"I can't imagine that girl giving up on her beloved butler so easily"

"She was quite stubborn, but, as long as Hayate contacts her at least once a day, and responds to any calls she makes, he is allowed to stay"

"That might be a bother, we can't spend all of our time in this establishment…"

Sebastian held up a cell phone, "It appears that phones have been adapted, so that they no longer require wires to function. They have also been made capable of doing all sorts of other things, such as taking pictures, or taking notes"

Ciel took the phone and opened it, "Why does this infernal thing have a picture of me sleeping on it?!"

Sebastian smiled, "It's the background picture for the phone's screen, I took it last night. If you look closely, you'll see that isn't a pillow you're holding"

Ciel's eye twitched as he realized it was Hayate, then he promptly smashed the phone against the ground, "Sebastian, I want all other copies of that photo destroyed, immediately!"

Sebastian frowned, "I'm sorry, young master. But with the innovation of technology today, the photo has already been backed up to several other servers around the world, there is no way to destroy them all"

Ciel growle angrily, "Sebastian… go fetch the morning paper, and do it slowly"

Sebastian smiled and gave him a short bow, "Of course, young master, oh, but before I forget, the young miss Sanzenin requested you view this, it is considered to be a masterpiece in the world of filming"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the disk, "Vattalion? I will watch it later, as of right now, I must inform our new guests of the situation"

Sebastian left, and Ciel entered the room. He was a bit stunned when he saw that Hayate was brewing tea in the mini kitchen, "Good morning, Ciel Phantomhive. I imagine you brought me here as the prize for the victory Sebastian took last night. Here"

He placed the cup of tea on the counter, and Ciel took a sip, "You are very good at making tea"

Hayate smiled, "Before I jump to any conclusions, what did the miss have to say about all of this?"

Ciel placed the cup on the counter, "She was a bit angry at first, but now she has settled down and agreed that as long as you remain in daily contact with her, it is acceptable"

"Very well. If what you said is true, then am I to assume that you have some form of strict training for me to follow? Or is it that you wish for me to help you get better suited to Japan?"

"Am I really that out of place?"

"Perhaps not for England, but in Japan, people dress in a much more casual manner. I can imagine you are from a wealthy family, so you shouldn't stress over being eccentric, Japan is a place that many eccentric characters call home. Your Japanese is reasonably good, therefore, I think you will do well here in Japan"

"Thank you for your insight, you seem to be a very considerate man, Hayate"

"A butler must always consider the feelings of others and do what is best for the household as a whole. As the master of a household, I can imagine you think in the same manner, am I correct?"

Ciel smiled gently, "That you are. Well, since I aim to get better aquatinted with Japanese culture, why don't I start with Japanese films? The thoughts behind the popular movies may provide an insight as to the people as a whole"

Hayate smiled, "Sounds good. Why don't you and Hinagiku start without me while I go out and gather supplies for today's meals?"

"Sebastian can get the supplies"

"No, as a new butler, it would be rude of me to shirk my responabilities onto my superiors. You and Hinagiku enjoy the film fest, I will return shortly", with a bow, Hayate took his leave.

Ciel looked at Hinagiku, who was barely waking up. Ciel took another sip of tea, "Hinagiku, was it? Come, let us discuss the reason why you're here"

Hinagiku slowly sat down and sniffed the tea, "I see Hayate made tea. I guess that means he agreed to be your butler for the week?"

Ciel nodded, "He has, and, as I remember it, you were also recruited by Sebastian in the bet"

"Oh, yeah, about that, I have no idea how to be a maid…"

"Fear not, you will only be posing as a maid. My real interest is in the strength you posess. Even if Sebastian was holding that fork to let you swing at it, the fact you knocked it out of his hand is incredible"

"It was just between his fingers, how strong could he have been holding it?"

Ciel sweated, "When Sebastian takes hold of something he likes, almost nothing can pry it from his grip…"

"With a man like Sebastian, why do you need me and Hayate?"

"Sebastian is a fine fighter, but I didn't come to observe and Englishman's fighting style, I came to see the strength of Japan's finest, and it would appear you are one of them"

"But that's not right, tearing Hayate away from his home like that…", Ciel noted the concern in her voice as she spoke.

Ciel sighed, "I see… you care very deeply about Hayate, don't you?"

Hinagiku shook her fists as her face turned red, "What?! You don't know that! And you have no proof!"

"Fear not, your secret is safe with me. If I had to venture a guess, I would say by your reactions that you don't wish for Hayate to see you as a strong and scary girl, but rather, a cute and gentle one"

Hinagiku was in shock, how did this boy read her so well?! "M-Maybe…"

"While I do not know you personally, I am grateful that you are assisting me in my research. It would be my pleasure to assist you in your pursuit of Hayate, should you require my assistance"

"You'd help me?"

"A Phatomhive is a man of his word. Besides, the fact you are posing as a maid would help you, regardless of my wish to help you", Ciel pointed to a maid's outfit on the counter, "You will have to dress accordingly"

Sebastian placed a newspaper over the outfit, "This is Hayate's outfit. Hinagiku can wear what she has on now"

"Sebastian, Hayate is already in possession of a butler's outfit. Hinagiku is not the owner of a maid's outfit, unlike you, who has one which is not in use. You will lend her the outfit"

Sebastian sighed, "Very well, young master, since you are a man of your word, I will lend her the outfit", Sebastian left the outfit on the counter, taking only the cat-ears and his happiness with him.

Hinagiku felt a little uncomfortable, being under the same roof as the man that had attempted to kill her, "Um… Sebastian sure is… unique"

Ciel scoffed, "That cat-obsessed moron is absolutely insane. Do not fear, he is completely under my control, he wouldn't harm me, you, or Hayate unless I directly asked him to do so. Even then, I doubt he could harm me"

"Um… okay…", as Hinagiku left to change, Sebastian returned.

Ciel tried to ignore him, "What is it?"

"I have a theory"

"I don't care"

"I would be willing to bet on it"

"I don't want to make a bet with you"

"So, you're scared to lose?"

"No, you're simply too foolish to take seriously"

"That movie, Vattalion… I imagine it would have a dramatic effect on your mind, young master. Perhaps it would be best that you not watch it, it might give you nightmares"

"I am not afraid of anything. So what is it you're wagering with me?"

"If you lose, you and Hayate will cosplay to my specifications. If I lose, I will not make any further attempts to photograph the young master while on this trip"

Ciel laughed, "Ha ha ha! It's a deal, Sebastian!"

Sebastian grinned wickedly, "Best of luck to you, young master, I will tend to lunch and dinner"

"Don't bother, Hayate will be taking care of them, he insisted"

Sebastian smiled, "That innocent soul…"

Hinagiku entered the room in the maid outfit, "I'm not used to wearing a dress…"

Sebastian sighed and mumbled to himself as he left, "Hayate would look better…"

Hinagiku walked over to the table, "So, what are we doing first?"

Ciel looked at the disk on the table, "Sebastian has made it a point to issue me a mental challenge. You will join me in the endeavor as we watch this movie"

"Um… that's rated R-18… are you sure we should watch it?"

"A Phantomhive fears no challenge. You and I shall watch this film from start to finish, and it will be nothing before us. Now, let us begin…"

* * *

Hayate smiled as he grabbed the last bag of groceries, "Finally, I can't believe I got held up in line for a half-hour…"

Sebastian smiled over him, "Welcome back, Hayate"

Hayate smiled, "Hello, Sebastian. How are Hinagiku and young master Ciel?"

Sebastian's smile grew, "They're watching a film, it appears one of the antagonists resembles me… I figured they would appreciate it if I left them to watch it alone"

Hayate was wondering what he meant by that when he heard an unholy screaming, "Ah!"

Hayate sped past Sebastian and burst through the doors, to find Ciel and Hinagiku shivering in front of a T.V. screen. He immediately looked at them, "What happened?!"

Hinagiku looked like she had been standing atop the Empire State building, "So scary…"

Ciel tried to retain some form of composure, "It was… fairly realistic…", he spoke with a little strength, but in his mind, he would never be able to get the image of that Sebastian-like zombie slowly devouring that young boy alive after doing unspeakable things.

Hayate went to look at the disc when Hinagiku held him tightly, "Hayate! D-Don't leave me, alright?!"

Hayate saw just how scared she was, and even though she looked really cute, he felt bad for her, "Of course not", he held her hand, "I could never leave you alone"

She felt better in his grasp. Ciel was trying to be strong, but he fell apart when he saw Sebastian in the hallway, so he clung to Hayate's sleeve as well, "Hayate, I am in need of protection…"

"What from?"

"Just believe me, I won't sleep tonight if Sebastian is the one to guard me"

Hayate sweated, "Alright… I'll watch over you"

Ciel spent the rest of the day less than three steps away from Hayate, with his eye peeled for Sebastian at all times.

* * *

As night came around, Hayate gave Ciel a nod, "I hope you have a pleasant night's sleep, young master"

Ciel grabbed Hayate's wrist, "Where do you think you are going?"

"To my room to sleep..."

"I said you were guarding me tonight and I meant it", though Ciel spoke with much more composure, Hayate couldn't help but notice how similar he and Nagi were.

Hinagiku stood beside Ciel, "Then I shall protect you as well, young master"

Ciel waved his hand, "I have no need for you, Hayate is enough protection"

Hinagiku turned to Hayate and silently pleaded that he help her with her eyes. Hayate was dense, but even he could get the message from her gaze, so he tried to intervene, "Young master, Hinagiku is very strong, her skills with a blade would prove useful against any threat"

Ciel looked and Hinagiku, and then he remembered that she was just as terrified as he was, "V-Very well... I will sleep on the bed, the two of you can share-", Ciel was cut off as he noticed Sebastian outside the window, "-the bed with me. That won't be a problem, right?"

Hayate sweated a little bit, but Hinagiku's frightened expression told him he would have little choice in the matter. He sighed, "Not at all"

As the three of them laid down, Hayate found himself unable to sleep, as he had noticed the pistol Ciel was holding under his pillow. Hinagiku had nightmares every time she closed her eyes, so she was unable to sleep, either. Ciel tried to calm himself down with small chat, "Hayate, what are you afraid of?"

Hayate thought about it long and hard, then he answered, "Losing the people I hold close to my heart. I may have horrid luck and a huge debt, but so long as I have the people I care about, it doesn't bother me"

That didn't help Ciel, he was looking for a phobia he could focus on, "Hinagiku, what frightens you?"

Hinagiku answered quickly, "Heights"

"Come on, then", Ciel got out of the huge bed and opened the door to the balcony, "Let's look at the view"

Hinagiku hid underneath the covers, "No way! I'm not going out there!"

Hayate looked at the view, "It does look nice, but, why are you trying to scare Hinagiku?"

Ciel pulled Hayate in and whispered in his ear, "If I see her fretting over something that's of no danger to her, I will see that my fear, as well, is frivolous and useless, then I can sleep"

Hayate sweated, "I don't know about that..."

Hinagiku shakily got out of the bed and walked towards the balcony door, "S-Since I lost... I have to accept the c-c-c-consequences of that"

Hayate would've stopped her, but he was slightly more interested in the cute look on her face. As she closed her eyes, Hinagiku took a bold step out onto the balcony, but she couldn't work up the nerve to open her eyes. Ciel took note of it, "Open your eyes"

Hinagiku gritted her teeth, "No! I can't! I can't do it!"

Ciel whispered in Hayate's ear, "Please go convince her to open her eyes and look down"

Hayate sweated, "You're serious about this…"

"You are a satanist, are you not? Go forth and do whatever it is you do that inspires suffering"

"Since when have I-"

"Sebastian is a satanist, and a very good one. With the liking he's taken to you, it would be nearly impossible for you not to be a satanist"

"What kind of explanation is that…?"

"Do it or I'll publicly announce your loss against Sebastian. That would put your mistress's fortune in a bad place…"

Hayate sighed, "Fine!"

Hayate whispered into Hinagiku's ear gently, while holding her still, "Hinagiku, look, the view is amazing"

Hinagiku opened her eyes, and even though she was thoroughly terrified, she didn't scream, "I-It's really nice… can we go back inside now?!"

Hayate let go of her as she rushed inside and she started yelling st Ciel, "What's wrong with you! That was terrible! Making me stand in a very high place, how could you do that to such a scared girl?!"

Ciel smiled as he leaned in, "Hayate thought you looked cute, even when you were scared. I'm a man of my word, and Hayate had no qualms about being your knight in shining armor. Point one, Phantomhive"

Hinagiku stood for a moment, surprised by the results, "Oh… thank you…"

Ciel smiled, "You're welcome. Now, shall we get some sleep?"

As the three of them laid down to sleep, Ciel felt a bit better about himself, which allowed his mind to drift towards softer dreams. Though her heart was pounding, Hinagiku realized how tired she was and finally pass out. Hayate remembered that he was supposed to contact Nagi, and stood on the balcony as he made his call.

It was a short conversation, but a good one, nonetheless. After he hung up his phone, Hayate turned to find Sebastian standing in front of him, "Good evening, Hayate"

Hayate tried to respond calmly, "Hello, Sebastain, have you come to check on the young master?"

"No, no. I simply wished to inform you that tomorrow your uniform will be proper. Also, we will be having some guests as of tomorrow, please be sure he is told this before morning"

"Proper? Is there something wrong with my uniform now?"

"The young master will be able to explain it to you in the morning, remind him before you ask though, that the Phantomhives are an honorable family"

"Alright...", Hayate shivered as he felt the icy undertone in Sebastian's voice. But he figured that he could worry about it in the morning, he had already been through an exhausting day...


End file.
